AwesomeAdriehl the Movie (2016 Film)
AwesomeAdriehl the Movie is an upcoming 2015 Flash-animated Science fiction Action-Adventure Horror film. (Known as Gear Wars, COMMANDARMY: Across the Dark of the Moon of the 2nd Dimension, San Diego Invasion, EMO-NERDBOY: Summer to Extended, Codename: AWESOMEADRIEHL, AWESOMEADRIEHL: Summer to Extended, Age of Adriehl and High School Dropout of Resistance) it is the Most Popular Movie Similar to Go!Animate The Movie,Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge , Kristin Konkle The Movie and I.R.O.N.Y 007. But it has Aspects of Many First Person Shooters Like Time Crisis, House of the Dead, Crysis 1, 2 and 3, Last Stand, ZombiU, Lego City: Undercover, Left 4 Dead, Ghost Squad, Far Cry, Sleeping Dogs, Resident Evil, KRE-O Cityville Invasion, Jetpack Joyride, Battlefield 1, 2, 3 and 4, Call of Duty, Titan Fall, Gun Blade and L.A. Machineguns. Also the Movie Has Aspects Like Transformers Dark of the Moon, Transformers Age of Extinction, Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, Top Gun, Paprika, The Amazing Spider Man 1 and 2, Total Recall, Steamboy, Battle Los Angeles, 47 Ronin, The Darkest Hour, 21 Jump Street, 22 Jump Street, The Expendables, Resident Evil Movie Trilogy, Man of Steel, Pacific Rim, Edge of Tomorrow, Godzilla, Sin City, Terminator Salvation, Terminator: Genesis, The LEGO® Movie, Ghost in the Shell, Resident Evil: Retribution, Mad Max: Fury Road, Oblivion, Battleship, Olymus Has Fallen, G.I. Joe: Retaliation, Super Shark, Elysium, Interstellar, Transcendence, Chappie, The Darkest Hour, Zombieland, World War Z, Lifeforce, Mortal Instrument, Top Gun, Hunter x Hunter: The Last Mission, Sabotage, Pixels, Avengers, and Avengers: Age of Ultron. and Also TV Show Aspects Like Ninjago Rebooted, Deadman Wonderland, The Walking Dead, Attack on Titan, Star Drive, Space Dandy, Spider Rider, Codename: Asero, NTSF:SD:SUV, Super Robot Wars, Aquarion, Kickin' it, Brave J-Decker, Coppelion, Kill la Kill, Panty and Stocking, Evangelion, Agent of Shield, Motorcity, Randy Cunningham, Metalocalypse, Black Dynamite, Axe Cop, Macross Zero, Eureka Seven Ao, Hellsing Ultimate, Symphogear and High School of the Dead. Each Part of The Movie is a Short Video Called Chapters. Plot a Emo Nerd Boy Name AwesomeAdriehl from Philippines He is a Former Private School Student and a New Public High School Student Who is Sent to America To Live with Maria Bell Forever by His Grandfather Ats,2 Months Later AwesomeAdriehl's Best Friends and Allies Taylor Jolicoeur and His Husband Eric Discover Him That He Might Happen to Be a Filipino Emo Boy He Works at Taylor Jolicoeur's Place as a Janitor or a Butler He Wanted to Purse to Became a Comedian Action Actor,a Villains the Evil Singer Boy Name Justin Bieber,a Evil Bad Singer Name Miley Cyrus,a Corrupt Government Name Janet Napoles Who is Pork Barrel Scam,a k-12 Private School Government Name Armin Luistro He Can Destroy Summer,Elimate Summer,Putting Dress Code to Public School,Capturing all High School Dropout and College Dropout,a Evil Terrorist Organization Called UTUBE TROLL POLICE,a Naked Alien Humanoid Called the Element Humanoid that Destroy the City,Kills People and Turn People into Alien Zombie and The Evil Robot Called Cybodies Had a Attack in California City.Awesomeadriehl and His Allies,Good User,The High School Dropout and College Dropout,US Army,Philippines Army and Russian Army Join the Force Together to Save California City from the Evil Villains UTUBETROLL POLICE,Collin's the Snatcher's Drone and Element Humanoids with Their Infected Citzens turns as Alien Zombies and Good User,the Anti - K-12 Resistance Called Freedom Summer Fighters,The High School Dropout of Resistance and College Dropout of Resistance To Save Summer from Evil DEPED Elimating Summer Vacation and Summer in the Epic Battle in the Battle of California Against the Post Apocalypse Villains the Troublemaker,Bad User,Evil Drones,Terrorist,Element Humanoid,Evil Robot,Corrupt Government,Evil Private School and Zombie Invasion. Voice Cast * Young Guy as Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion/SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL (A.k.a AdminAdriehl), Mitch, Wikipediauser (Commander Andy), Ask-Flamespawn(Jeru),Tobuscus,Mike The Knight,JaegersYes KaijuNo,Blue91233,Hunter Hayes,Chris Pratt ,Finn and Ajax * Eric as NopeComedian, Dam Hamming,Himself,LouieLouie95,Phineas Flynn,Optimus500050,Alan Dampsy,Dylan Jackson,Henny Loc,Neville,Michael Hall,Pvt.Eddy,Jack Nellan Dawson,Moe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Dylan,Mike,Zephyer and Exon Breach Pilot 1. * Brian as Agent Logan,Dean Ambrose,Warren Cook, Baxter, CalebComedian,Bronze Killer,Lt.Jessie,Ferb Fletcher, Matthew Marsden,CaybyJ,PC Guy,Collin the Snatcher,Rentro,Keegen,Nabil "TheSyarifCrushers" Makalam,QartorFlame and Exon Breach Pilot 1. * Dave as GrandChase RealCook the Demonic Element Humanoid,Isaac,Dr. Joshua, Christian Bale, MrLegofan10,DJ.Voodoo Man,Escalate and Sword. * Salli as Taylor Jolicoeur and Dani Taylor * David as Coulden Pettit,Brad Pitt,Daniel Padilla,AjayMooreIVisCutie1972's Dad,Collin Hall,Edgar Allan,Dan Taylor,Matt Damon,Barren,QuatorBurn and Aragon * French-fry as Philippe Moureau,Colin Farrell and Wolfgang Puck * Wiseguy as Michael/OfficerJamel/SergeantHarris,Shinegreymon96,Justin Drew Bieber,Isaac Washington and DX Wing Fighter Pilot. * Steven as Revolver-Edakunsisda(Eda Kunsis),PriceYes and SheperdNo, 941214(Brandon), Philippe Victor, DerWachtturm(John Reinke),Simon Ghost Riley,Jacob and Friends the 3 Techno Element Humanoid,Johnny Depp,QLT Warrior,Tommy Parky,Channing Tatum,Rich,OfficerSquidward2014,Robin Padilla,Ben Affleck,Delorean,Thomas Rogan,Shawn Brunner and Vanoss * Princess as Ask-VampirePrincess(Nina),Mara,Maya,Victoria Moore,Ashley Tisdale,Zoey,Princess Matilda,Candace,Tori,Siri,Varla Guns Amber and Alexa * Zack as Aaron,Tom Cruise,Neill Blomkamp,Prince Tuesday,Gligar13Vids,Rick Tews,Tyler,Adam Hall,Kyle,Josh Duhamel,Bodark,Agent G and Crit. * Professor as Slippy V,AwildmewfromROBLOX,Johan and Kelsey Grammer * Alan as Alan Cook, Sam Chen 2nd Avatar,Alpha Burner,Cpl.Alan,Nemo333m, Roars,Lt.Mason,President Obama,Sam Worthington,Dr. Hax and Colonel Tyrone * Kayla as BluesodaMania/Akio, Penny, Sophie the Otter,Clara, Dora, Brandi and the Friend The 3 Original Element Humanoid and Sallyjones1998 The Cutest Element Humanoid. * Kimberly as Grandchase warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid,Kumi and Shadowleggy. * Tween Girl as Fluttergirl, Brandi and the Friends The 3 Original Element Humanoid, Sister Jigglypuff the Loving Element Humanoid, Bonnie and Yummy. * Kidaroo as Barney the Purple Dinosaur,Green ProDuctions,Macusoper and Chickenx4. * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7,Victor,Pvt.Smyth,AjayMooreIVisCutie1972,Hunter Ghost,StormChaser(A.K.A CHEVTRAX BOT),AfterKill and Caroline0204 * Ivy as Caillou,Sena and Bejaaa. * Julie as Trinity Hayes,Selena Gomez,Annabelle,Adrianna and Taylor Hayes. * Diesel as Diesel Dawson,Diesel Johnson and Donha. * Paul as Paul Johnson and Ken Clark. * Simon as Nathan Pearson,Joe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Nemo33m,Mr Keebler,President Noy noy Aquino,Ats,Mr.Dike,Enderman the Cragster Element Humanoid,Burn and EricBrotherStarwars83 * Lawarance as Armin Luistro,Antitroller2,Lawarance Dawson and News Reporter Eddy. * Emma as Henna Loc,Kate Beckinsale and Sgt.Kaitlyn. * Shy Girl as StepashkaRossiya. * Grace as Sabrina. * Kate as HeroesYes Villains No,Jessica Biel,Miley Cyrus and Ms.Shaw * Scary Voice as Jackhammer,Deathwing,Crimson Flame,Shadow of Red,Super Giant Sonic the Darkness Glowing Element Humanoid,Sacred Earth,Rainbow,Exon Breach (Jaeger) and Nixels. * Jennifer as Rai. * Kendra as Karla and Glooby theAlien. * Catherine as Janet Napoles * Dallas as Angry Grandpa,Simon,General Morshower,Jared and Michael Sitkorski * Allision as Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid * Stefan as Leopald Slikk/Angry German Kid. * Show as Phillip Psareas and Cheil Masoke. * Evil Genius as Seth. * Chad Melvan III * Mouthless girl and Mouthless boy. * Duncan as President Jejomar Binay. * Additional Voice Cast * Steven as SWAT Team Soldier,San Diego SWAT Team Soldier,Task force 322 Officer 1,Armed Force of the Philippines Soldier,Immigration Officer,War Room Personal 1,Philippines Secretary of defense,Philippines Jet Fighter Pilot,N.E.S.T Soldier,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 2, US Jet Fighter Pilot, ESF Agents 1,General Hernando C. Iriberri,US Special Ops,National Guard Soldier 1,Secret Service Agent,ESF Soldier 1,Air Force Technician,PPDC Security Guard,PDAF Soldier,ESF Robot Controller 1,ESF Guard 1,UN Soldier 1,Tank Soldier,ESF Delivery Bot,ESF Medical Robot,NAVY Captain,ESF Army Robot,ESF Stealth Robot,ESF Goliath Robot,NAVY Soldier,Police Officer 5 and UTUBETROLL POLICE Soldier. * Dallas as Police Officer 1, Fireman,US Special Force,Philippines Special Force,San Diego Owner, Grandpa,US Secretary of Defense,National Guard Soldier 2,The Warden Cosplayer,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 3,Drill Sergeant,Pentagon General,ESF Soldier 2,Mayor of California city,Sea Captain Officer and Prison guard. * Wiseguy as Prisoner,Road Construction Workers,Police Officer 5,Task Force 322 Officer 2 and ESF Soldier 3. * David as National Guard Soldier 3,Hazmat Soldier,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 1, Taxi Driver,Osprey Pilot,ESF Agents 5,ESF Robot Enginner,General Martin Dempsey,Traffic Officer,ESF Soldier 3 and Himself. * Dave as Deped School Barber,ESF Robot Controller 2,Man in street,News Reporter,FBI Agent,Business Men,Construction Worker,PDAF Agents,Lieutenant,UTUBETROLL POLICE Agents,Red Armed Mens 1,Deped School Driver,Police Officer 2,Luistro Armin's Driver,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 1 and Himself. * Emma as Deped Student Girl,Running Person 1 and Hotel Room Service 1. * Brain as Deped Student Boy,Luistro Armin's Private Pilot,Luistro Armin's Mens 3,ESF Agents 3,Himself,Hotel Guest and SAS Soldier 1. * Ivy as Cosplayer Cat Neko Girl 1,Little Girl Lucy,My Little Pony Fan Person. * Zack as News Crew,UN Soldier 2,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 3,Michael Bay,DC Fan Person,Photographer Boy,ESF Technician,Air Force Operator,Colonel,SWAT Sniper Man,Military Scientist,Cosplayer Boy,ESF Agents 4,Himself and Race Car Driver. * Kidaroo as Miley Cyrus's Bodygaurd,Ship Captain Officer,UTUBETROLLPOLICE Officer,Justin Dew Bieber's Body Guard,Lifeguard Man,ESF Guard 3,Daniel Padilla's Body Guard,ESF Soldier 4,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 1,Red Armed Mens 2,Hotel Room Service 2 and Police Officer 4. * Salli as News Reporter Woman,War Room Personal 3,Scientist Women,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 2 and Armin Luistro's Student Council 1. * Lawarance as Defender of Land of Make Believe Soldier and SAS Soldier 2. * Eric as ESF Agents 2,Beach Boy,Running Person 2,Nerd Boy,Citizen Man,San Diego Security Guard,Person,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 1 and Christopher Miller. * Joey as Element Humanoid Attack Victim,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 4,Memy9909,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 4,Teen k-12 Protest 1,Phil Lord and Armin Luistro's Student Council 2. * Hunter Voice from Left 4 Dead 2 as Alien Zombie and Percy the Alien Zombie. * Diesel as Filipino Woman's American Husband,San Diego Resident,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 2,Little Girl and Little Boy's Father and ESF Guard 2. * Paul as Conan O'Brien,Driver,War Room Personal 2,National Guard Soldier 4,Philippine Airline Pilot,Marvel Fan Person,Burger King Cashier,Teen k-12 Protest Leader,Birthday Girl's Father and Survivor 1. * Kayla as Beach Girl 1,San Diego Tour Guide,Burger King Employee,Anime Fan Girl,Justin Bieber Fan Girl 1,Space Suit Cosplayer Girl,Daniel Padilla Fan Girl 1 and Cosplayer Neko Cat Girl. * Kate as Injured Person,Cosplayer Girl,Survivor 2,Birthday Girl's Mother,Filipino Woman and Flight Attendant. * Young Man as San Diego Comic Con Photographer,Police Officer 3,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 2,Superheroes Cosplayer Boy,Soldier Cosplayer. * Shy Girl as Little Boy and Little Girl. * Professor as Doctor,Ambulance Driver,Space Suit Cosplayer,ESF Robot Controller 2,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Scientist,ESF Scientist and Scientist. * Princess as Goth Girl,Shopper Girl,Teen k-12 Protest 2,Justin Bieber Fan Girl 2,Neko Cat Girl Cosplayer,Photographer Girl,Fionna Cosplayer,Lifeguard Girl,Beach Girl 2 and Race Car Driver's Girlfriend. * Simon as Russell Crowe,Armin Luistro's Mens 1,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 3,SAS Soldier 3 and Bryan Singer. * Scary as Grandchase Protoform Mecha,Cybodies Army,Cybodies Stealth,Cybodies Goliath,Drone Army,Drone Stealth and Drone Goliath. * Kimberly as Business Woman and Little Girl and Little Boy's Mother. * Alan as SAS Soldier 4,Gnn News Reporter,ESF Pilot,Armin Luistro's Mens 2,British Secretary of defense and British President. * Show as UN Nation Leader,Rick Tew's Ninja,Japanese President,Goth Boy and Japanese Cosplayer Boy. * Dmitri as Russian Spestnaz Soldier,Russia Jet Fighter Pilot,Russian Scientist,Russia Hazmat Soldier,General Valery Gerasimov and Russia Secretary of defense. * Tween Girl as Birthday Girl. * Allision as Daniel Padilla Fan Girl 2,Military Scientist Female. __FORCETOC__ Rating R for Strong Graphic Violence, Sexuality, Nudity and Language. Category:IMAX 3D Category:Legendary Entertainment Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Rated R Movie Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Cinematic Universe